1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a memory card connector capable of detecting full insertion of a memory card.
2. The Related Art
With rapid development of electrical technology, a large number of memory spaces is required for portable electrical devices, such as mobile phones, person digital accesses, etc. Each the portable device usually has a memory card connector for receiving and connecting a memory card to increase memory spaces nowadays.
A variety of memory card connectors have been used to connect with the memory card. One kind of the memory card connector was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,785. The memory card connector mounts on a printed circuit board (PCB) for connecting with the memory card, which has an insulating housing. The insulating housing includes a space for receiving the memory card and a plurality of grooves for respectively receiving a plurality of terminals. One end of each the terminal forms a soldering portion for soldering to the PCB, and the other end of each the terminal forms a connecting portion for mating contact with the memory card. A metallic cover contains an upper section of the insulating housing.
However, such memory card connector has no structure to identify whether the memory card has been fully inserted therein. Once the memory card is not fully, but partially inserted into the memory card connector, the connection between the memory card and the memory card connector is susceptible to sudden interrupt which results in unstable signal transmitting between the memory card and the memory card connector.
Another kind of the memory card connectors was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,566. The memory card connector has two detecting terminals that are brought into or out of contact with each other with full insertion or ejection of the memory card. Only when the memory card is fully inserted into the memory card connector, the two detecting terminals are brought into contact. Otherwise, the two detecting terminals do not connect each other. So the memory card connector is able to detect full insertion of the memory card. But such detecting structure as described above makes the memory card connector swollen. This memory card connector is not suitable for portable electrical devices.